Many electronic devices have connectors for connecting to another device or receiver. Serial bus devices, Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, or IEEE 1394 devices all connect to computers or other electronic devices with a connector. Many such devices are portable. These devices may be exposed to various elements and forces that may damage the connector, when for example, a user transports the device. Many connector devices have a removable cap for protecting the connector when not in use. However, the cap is easily misplaced.
The present inventor recognizes that it would be desirable to provide a connector housing for electronic devices, such as USB devices, that would protect the connector when the connector is not engaged with a receiving device. The present inventor recognizes a need for a device that is easily used by persons with dexterity difficulty. The present inventor recognizes a need for a means of protecting a connector that is a unified component of the device even when the connector is engaged with a receiving device.